


And no one cares, there's no one there

by furious_hope



Series: Flares [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Halfblood Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furious_hope/pseuds/furious_hope
Summary: Sally Cheboi is a Slytherin, and she defies any wannabe Death Eaters to say otherwise.
Series: Flares [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565818
Kudos: 3





	And no one cares, there's no one there

Freckles was trying to discreetly rid himself of a piece of toilet paper clinging to his shoe, Sally Cheboi noted. It didn’t really match his smart suit, but his affronted expression was mildly amusing. She’d come to sit here in peace before she boarded the train. The journey might be alright, if she could manage to keep to herself, but then it all began again, and she just needed, a minute, a minute to breathe. Uncle didn’t really get it. He was trying his best not to resent the world that had taken his brother and sister-in-law and forced him into hiding, but he wasn’t ready to hear that Hogwarts was… was. Something not great at the moment, at least for Sally. All the half-blood Slytherins basically, except for those like Snape, trying to suck up enough to manage. Sally refused. These were the children of the people who had killed Baba and Mum, and she saw nothing but righteous pride in their eyes about it. Fuck the lot of them.

Not that the rest were much better. Slytherins were all tarred with the same brush at the moment. And not just by her fellow sixth years. Any fool could tell Dumbledore was trying to recruit, but he’d turned her down, polite as anything, all ‘Miss Cheboi’ this, but firm as could be. So that wasn’t an option. She’d tried to pull Slughorn’s attention to the abuses of her fellow Slytherins, both on and by, but he refused to hear anything from a half-blood, let alone one who wasn’t his idea of British.

It was pointless to rely on any of them, but she’d been doing what she could for the younger years, not that many half-bloods were being Sorted into Slytherin at the moment. She tightened her grasp on her satchel. Freckles had disappeared into the crowd ages ago, and it was nearing time for the train to leave, so she’d better go through to the the platform. She pulled all her thoughts into herself, and for a moment she wanted to cry. There’d be time enough for that later though, once all the wouldbe Death Eaters had made awful comments about Baba, and Mum for marrying him. She already had a few hexes readied, and if Slughorn made her clean cauldrons again she’d- she’d put something rotten in his pineapple. It would have made Mum laugh, to hear about that, and Baba would have gently chided her, then given her some extra Labania as dessert, so it would be worth it. She was a Slytherin damnit, and she was going to get her education and stick it to the lot of them. She just wished she could have done it with her parents here.


End file.
